


Angel

by summernoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, High School, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, School, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernoya/pseuds/summernoya
Summary: Bruises on perfect skin, what a waste of a perfect wrist.Dark eyes, like sad moons.Asahi could see through his lies.He needed to help.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	Angel

He saw them walking around the corner of the school's back and let a relief breath out of his lungs.

Noya put his weight on his back and started tp stand up while laying on the wall and massaging his wrist at the same time. He was growing used to this actually. Swollen forearms and legs, aching back that reminded him of a 40 year old with arthritis, and ankles that were about to give up were things he found common in his "volleyball player" lifestyle. But certainly this wasn't part of his training schedule.

All of it started like a month ago. He isn't the most behaved kid you know, is someone is looking for a fight, he will give it to them, but these few dudes in the same year as him apparently found his height and him being in the volleyball club very funny, so they started teasing him about it. And of course he never kept his mouth shut, but eventually things got troublesome.

Some weeks later after the fuss began, those guys started getting physical on him. Sometimes he would be putting his books inside of his locker and would feel himself being pushed against it, or would feel a ball of paper hitting the back of his head.  
He would try to brush that off, but when things got more aggressive and Noya would start to shout his throat dry in the middle of the discussion and those intimidating guys would pull both of his wrists on top of his head, leaving him defend-less, and would start throwing more harsh insults as him, such as how he was flunking most of his classes because of how stupid he was or how he didn't have a dad at home, it was hard.

But what you may also see, is that he really couldn't let himself slip to anyone, none of his friends, because he knew that they always have seen a smile on his face and an excited aura around him. Everyone relied on him. Everyone saw him as karasuno's "Guardian Deity".

He couldn't let himself slip to anyone. No one. But even less to Asahi.

He always tried to help the gentle giant with his anxiety and his self doubt issues, of course he couldn't let himself be what he didn't want Asahi for him. A need of protection towards the older one when he remembered all those times when he saw him hit rock bottom because of his fears. How he always since the first time it happened Noya tried to help with his sudden anxiety attacks, even if at the time he wouldn't understand how that worked, he always had stayed by his side and embraced him. He didn't want Asahi to see anymore wrong in this world.

The third year had a crush on Noya. It wasn't a surprise. Even Suga liked to tease him about it on the daily. And he had come to accept his feelings. But there was no way he would admit them to Noya.

He sometimes felt that his crush was very obvious because of how we would ask for the shortest to practice his spikes with him, how he would give him part of his own lunch if second year had forgotten his, or how Noya would always catch Asahi staring at him.

It mostly would happen during gym class, because that's when they spent the most time together, but it would also happen when he was walking Noya to his home's doorstep after practice at night and he would get lost on that brown hair that it wasn't as spiked as it was in the morning and now it was sticking more to his head like his natural hairstyle, or when they sat together at lunch in fascination how a pair of deep brown eyes could looks like hot sweet honey under the ray's of sun.

He would feel hollow when he say him leaving the gym first, waving goodbye to everyone, putting his bag strap over his shoulder that was full of small keychains of little characters, and leaving the school almost running.

But lately his view had drifted away and stared focusing on his body. He always had a few purple and yellowish bruises on his forearms, but now he had a few red marks on his wrists, and even a few small ones on the side of his neck. There was no way on saying he got those from practice. So where did they come from?

So he decided to try to make Noya happy by asking him to play together or practice, as to what the younger one with respond with "Sure thing Asahi-san!" that was accompanied with one of his characteristic smiles.

Asahi sometimes saw how Nota would throw himself to the ground to catch a spike and would flinch, or how every day the bruises that painted his skin like watercolors would change tones into more lighter ones but those one would get painted on with other new ones, making the colors go back to dark.

He was frustrated with himself for not knowing how to approach the person he loved about it. How he didn't know how to show his true feelings through his actions.

And while everyone thought that Noya always got himself in trouble all the time, so therefore he knew how to get out of everything he put himself into, he was worried.

One day the clock showed the right time and the bell rang. Recces and begun.

Noya had his leg bouncing under his desk 5 minutes before the time came. He felt he was prepared. Somehow every recess he tried to hide himself somewhere in the school where he wouldn't be caught and no professor would scold him. 

When the time came he stood up from his seat, put his book under his arm and started walking fast to his locker so he could put it in there and go to try to find somewhere safe to hide for that half an hour.

He then turned around and started sprinting.

Asahi got out of his third year class with his lunch on his hand. He had planned that day to share half of his with Noya, so they could spend that time together. 

He went to the libero's classroom but didn't see him there; to the lockers and the bathroom too, he even searched at the vice principal's office to check if he had gotten himself in any trouble, but he wasn't there either.

Finally, he gave his hopes up of having lunch and made his way to the school's courtyard to see if he could find somewhere peaceful to have lunch by himself, and when he walked near the back side of the school, so he could get to the back of the yard, he heard a small whimper.

He tuned around to see where it came from, "maybe it's a bird", he thought, he then proceeded to come face to face with a keychain laying on the floor. It was Noya's. He recognized it immediately.

Asahi's heart almost skipped a beat when he came near the object, and when he put it in the palm of his hand, he saw the view.

Noya was laying on the ground with his back against the wall in a sitting position. His eyes were crimson around and puffy because of the small glassy tears falling out of his half closed eyes because of the pain. His white dressing shirt had a few random buttons open and one of the sleeve was practically hanging from his shoulder. A few droplets of blood here and there.

Three guys stood around him, one of them had one of his hands in the smaller one's hair, in a motion of him trying to pull out hair from Noya's scalp, while he had both of his tiny hands sinking his nails into the older's flesh while trying to take him off him

There was a moment when both of their eyes connect. 

Asahi could see Noya's realization of him being there. And Noya could see Asahi's eyes turning from exasperation to anger.

He wasn't only angry. He was furious.

Seeing the person that always protected him, who always out their hands over the fire for him, looking helpless like a lost soul, laying on the ground with tears in their eyes.

Seeing his guardian deity, his guardian angel, who always pulled him out of the darkness, looking frightened. It pained him. 

It took over his body.

Noya had his vision kinda blurry from the ground, but when the third year appeared it felt like all his senses came back to him.

He saw perfectly how Asahi moved like if he hadn't thought before acting. In one second to the other he had his hands grabbing at the front of the shirt of the guy who had his hands on his hair, who finally let go, and pushed him to the side, making his back his the wall with a loud thud. He saw the sun kissed skin of his knuckles connecting with the other's mouth, which sent him falling to the ground.

One of the other guy's friend approached him shouting something at him, but he didn't have the time before his fist was hitting something solid again. The third one didn't even try to fight. The look on the third year's face said it all. He better not even try.

When they stood up from the ground and saw them running away while grabbing parts of their hurt bodies was when he felt something soft crashing with him back. He turned is face to the side fast just to see Noya hugging him from behind with both his arms around his stomach.

"Thanks." he said through muffled whimpers with tears that dampened the back of his shirt. "Thank you so much."

He came face to face with Noya and grabbed his cheeks with both of his palms and started drying the falling tears. "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine, I promise you, yeah?"

And a smile appeared on his face when he saw Noya, even in the pain he was in, nodding.

After those events the bullies never bothered Noya again. They thought that the second year had some sort of "protection" as they would call it. He could walk through the hallways again and could have lunch dates again too.

His smiles were back with his usual happy sense of humor, and Asahi felt peace again.

It was the first time that Asahi had protected Noya, instead of the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time im writing something for the hq fandom, hope you liked it! This idea got quite some support on twitter so i decided to do it.


End file.
